The Meandering Road
by Baci
Summary: Ron has adored Hermione for as long as he can remember, unfortunatly someone else has grabbed his chance of telling her the truth. And Voldemort's up to his old tricks of course. Can love triumph over friendship and evil? COMPLETED
1. the beginning

Authors Note: Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at a story so please feel free to criticize and post comments. I would really like to know what you all think. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, who is awesome by the way. But I thought up the plot.  
Looking back, the past six years at Hogwarts had been filled with Ron's favorite experiences of his life. There was the winning of the life size Wizard Chess game, the time Gryffindor beat Slytherin, winning the Quidditch cup and Ron himself blocking the final attempt of a goal as the new Gryffindor Keeper, and of course Ron's great escape from the Malfoy Manor. However, these experiences would not be complete without his friends: the one and only Harry Potter, and the most brilliant mind Hogwarts (and Ron) had ever seen, Hermione Granger.  
  
But as life follows a meandering road, so do life experiences, and friendships. This past summer, before their seventh and final year attending Hogwarts, the trio had gone in two different directions. While the slinky, blond Hermione and the dark, tall, mysterious Harry took the high road, Ron watched from the down below. It was an awkward situation, one which none of them expected.  
  
The spring social was when it all began. The lucky Hermione was escorted by her two handsome dates down to the Great Hall, which twinkled with fairy dust. The new red carpet's contrast to the white fluffy dresses made the girl's skin glow with a radiance almost too brilliant for Draco Malfoy's sensitive eyes. He was twirling Parvati around the dance floor as the famous three made their entrance into the Great Hall with nods of approval from several first year students who were looking in Harry's direction.  
  
As the three danced together, no partnering necessary, the excitement of their final year approaching bubbled inside of them. No worries in the air, Ron stepped out to grab some punch as Hermione and Harry chassed to the groove of the changing melody which grew slower. Ron stepped outside into the lily gardens to catch his breath after all that moving around. He found Neville sitting on a bench with the same idea.  
  
"How's it going Neville?" questioned Ron, as he sat on the bench opposite from Neville.  
  
"Oh, well, it was going great," exclaimed Neville, "until my date, Betsy Thanatwichalot, decided to make me dance. It was alright in the beginning until they started to do the electric slid and then, well I just lost control and kind of knocked over the desert table. Those pas de bourree steps can be tricky I tell ya!"  
  
"Sure Neville," Ron answered with a little snicker.  
  
"Professor Snape gave me a pretty nasty look so I decided to take it easy out here for awhile. Betsy is now just inside getting us some cake that didn't fall, and she's going to meet me out here afterwards."  
  
"Fun stuff," Ron smiled.  
  
"So, I bet your happy you got to come with Hermione." Neville said, looking up with a smirk.  
  
"Uhh.ya.sure.I guess," answered Ron, trying to hid his inner feeling of blurting out "Yes!" at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Oh, come on now Ron, we all know you've liked her since we were 4th years. It's too obvious. What I'm confused about is how she, the smartest person in the school, doesn't know and yet I do." Ron gave Neville a corky look, which turned to exasperation when Neville asked him, "So when are you going to tell her that you adore her? Come on Ron, it will be our last year at this school soon and you might not see her as much anymore after this. Why heck, if I've got a girlfriend, why can't you get one too! Go for it man."  
Ron simply gazed at Neville for a time pondering his remark about girlfriends. It was true of course, Ron had never had a girlfriend, and Neville, the klutz about campus did. "Am I pathetic or what!" Ron thought to himself. Of course, in Ron's heart he was very happy for Neville for getting up the courage to ask Betsy out. "But how would I go about asking a friend out? I mean, don't you think it would be weird, especially for Harry. I don't want him to be in the middle of it all. He's my best friend, I simply can't hurt him like that."  
  
"But Ron, its not like Harry likes Hermione. Don't you think if I know you like her, he does? Go for it Ron, your only torturing yourself for one more year if you don't ask her out now!" Neville beamed.  
  
"I'll.I'll..I'll DO IT!" screamed Ron with as much excitement as nerves. "I'll do it right.right.right now, before I get to squeamish about it."  
  
"That's my home dog!"  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Home dog, you know like that guy on the muggle TV show, American Idol. Oh, never mind, just go!"  
  
Ron leaped with joy out of the garden and into the Great Hall. He scrambled around the perimeter of the Great Hall in search of Hermione. He couldn't see her near the food or by Lavender. "Where is she," Ron thought, "I'm not going to be able to do this soon." Then suddenly Ron turned and saw the back of Hermione's big bushy hair in the middle of the dance floor. As he started to creep up on her, Hermione turned sideways bringing Harry along with her. There they were, his two best friends, face to face, smack up against each other, kissing. Ron's eyes widened. The denial was followed be grief and then anger. As he stomped outside to go to the garden, in search of the brain behind this ingenious plan to ask her out, he found Neville kissing Betsy. He turned back around, eyes lowered. "What was this," Ron thought, "the pre-planned kissing event of the night? Has everyone gone mad? Am I the only one without a girlfriend? Is it all a dream? How could my Hermione, my one and only Hermione, be wrapped in the arms of that "best friend," Mr. know-it-all-does-it-all? How.......NOOOO!!!!"  
  
These questions consumed the mind of Ron Weasley all throughout the summer. Though he got letters from his friends and replied, "Oh I'm having a great time at the Burrow," his heart felt as if it had been whipped, like butter.  
  
The meandering road was what caused such great confusion Ron's life. By the end of the summer Ron's rage had engrossed his soul to the point that he plotted to seek revenge on this Harry Potter. "But first, oh yes, first I will do nothing, yes, pretend you are all well, Ron," he thought to himself, "torture them with silence, let them feel badly, then, and only then will you make your move." But as Ron put on his first acting debut, as the loving friend of Harry and Hermione the next day on the Hogwarts Express, his heart could not take the pain and he excused himself to the bathroom as a tear splattered onto the floor as he ran. 


	2. 1st day back

Authors Note: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! You're so sweet. B/c it's my senior year and things are wrapping up I'm going crazy w/ school and everything, but I promise to update as much as possible. 35 days till book 5!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, who is fantastic! But I thought up the plot.  
  
As Ron unpacked his trunk, Harry approached him, "Is anything wrong Ron, you seemed especially quiet on the train?"  
  
Ron eyed Harry with a haunting glare, "Nothing at all. I think I'm just tired, it has been a long day."  
  
"Ron, are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"  
  
"No," replied Ron, angrily.  
  
"Ron, is.is it Hermione and me? Is that the reason your upset? Because I know you used to like her but I thought that was just a 3rd year crush that you moved on from. You never made a move or anything."  
  
"Shut up Harry! I told you NO, now leave me alone!" Ron yelled as he stalked off to the common room. There he found Hermione who was talking to Lavender. He quickly sneaked out passed them, passed the Fat Lady and headed toward the Quidditch field.  
  
The sun was setting behind him, creating a raspberry glow that filled the entire sky. Ron stared up and in the swirl of color saw Hermione's face smiling at him. Ron sighed and lay down on the field. The magical sky made him feel so safe and cozy that he eventually fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Harry ran around the common room asking everyone if they had seen where Ron was. It had been 3 hours since he had last seen Ron run off upset. "No, sorry Harry, I haven't seen him," answered Ginny.  
  
"Well let me know if he turns up." Harry ran over to Hermione.  
  
"It's already past 11pm and he's not supposed to be out of the common room," Hermione said with a worried expression. "Maybe we should go look for him. Or even tell a teacher."  
  
"We can use my invisibility cloak," said Harry as he ran upstairs to grab it.  
  
Five minutes later the two huddled underneath the cloak and went in search of Ron.  
  
"Ouch!" Ron yelled. "What, what, what is that!" Ron had sat up and saw the tree branch which his head banged against. He rubbed his eyes, stood up, and twirled around, confused. "Where am I?"  
  
"In a nightmare," replied a hauntingly familiar voice. "I'm so sorry to disrupt your sleep but I need some answers from you, Weasely. I think you owe me a favor after all you have done to destroy me."  
  
Ron stared at the too familiar face with a despicable expression. He wanted to yell and run away but as he looked down he realized that he couldn't move. His feet were somehow glued to the ground. He was trapped, face to face with this evil monster that never seemed to die. 


	3. standing still

Authors Notes: Thanks for the continued reviews. It's so nice to hear good comments!  
  
Disclaimer: everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, except the plot  
  
"What kind of answers do you want?" yelled Ron, as he struggled to remove his feet from the ground.  
  
"I want to know everything, I want to know about Harry Potter. He's your best friend is he not?"  
  
Ron remained silent for a second, pondering the question, "No, not anymore."  
  
"Oh.well then this will give you even more incentive to follow my lead. Did he hurt you in someway? Oh I know.was there a little conflict in paradise.possibly over that mugblood you two are so fond of?"  
  
"Don't you dare call her by that name, you filth!" Ron roared as he swirled around with all his strength, releasing his feet free.  
  
"Filth, me? Now, now, little one don't go using such harsh language. Your mummy wouldn't be proud," Voldemort smiled with sparkling yellow teeth. "I believe I have found your weak spot hey, the girl."  
  
"Better watch yourself!" screamed Ron as he attempted to pull his wand out of his cloak in one swift movement. However, he was too late, Voldemort had snatched it from him.  
  
"Prepare your mind Weasely, your going to relive your memories once more and then no more," Voldemort said as he clamped his other hand over Ron's wand tightly and pointed it straight at Ron.  
  
"Noooooo!" squealed Ron as he backed away, feeling his brain already starting to hurt.  
  
"YES," responded Voldemort. "Mimbolwimbbb....."  
  
Harry and Hermione jumped out from underneath the cloak, "Expeliarmus!!!!" they shouted together.  
  
"..what...nooo!" Ron's wand flew from Voldemort's hands and Voldemort collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Are you all right Ron?" Hermione asked running over to a very confused and frightened Ron.  
  
"Get out of here Voldemort before I kill you! And have no doubts in your mind that I won't," shouted Harry.  
  
"YOU'LL Pay Potter, you'll pay just as your mums and dadums did! Expect it soon!" Voldemort threatened and with a swish of his cloak he vanished.  
  
Ron had fallen on the ground and Hermione was on her knees trying to calm him down. Ron just kept staring at her, hoping that it was all a dream.  
  
"Ron, Ron, can you hear me, Ron?  
  
"aaaa...sure.ya.I'm alright, I'm alright, let me up, where is he, I'll take care of him," Ron squirmed up as he tried to present himself as confident.  
  
"No need," Hermione explained, "Harry's done it. Oh, Harry did you get hurt, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks to your quick thinking on using that spell."  
  
"Great minds think alike," Hermione smiled at him. "We better hurry back to the castle, it's pretty late, and the faculty should know about this."  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry about upstairs in the dorm, I didn't know I was upsetting you," explained Harry.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ron replied, smile and all, but his heart was aching.  
  
As Hermione and Harry strode off in front, hand in hand, Ron was close behind, but his mind wasn't. "How can I be so stupid," thought Ron, "she was right there and I didn't even try to fight Voldemort. I could have impressed her!"  
  
That night was torture, nightmares flooded Ron's mind. But these nightmares weren't about Voldemort, they were about Hermione laughing at him as Harry kicked him, punched him, and threw food at him. "Why can't I just be cool, why can't I just say what I'm feeling," Ron dreamed as the dream Harry splattered a pie in his face.  
  
The next morning was the start of classes and by first period everyone was talking about Harry's brilliant defeat of Voldemort and the saving of his helpless best friend in the process.  
  
By nightfall Ron was so wrapped up in hatred and thoughts of revenge that he had come up with a plan to impress Hermione and get back at this famous Harry Potter at the same time. 


	4. Death

Author's Note: Thanks Sugar High! You're the greatest! I have been reading some of your stories and I love them! Keep up the good work!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ron felt sweat drip down from his red hair to his toes. It was pitch black except for the twinkling of beady eyes peaking out of the darkness. He stood there trying to gain an ounce of the confidence he had felt two nights ago when he had thought up this brilliant idea. Across the table he saw green eyes staring him down. Then there was a roar from Snape and he was off.  
  
"Rictusempra!" Ron roared, beginning to run from side to side.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry had yelled at the exact same time, interrupting Ron's first spell and knocking his wand to the ground at the same time.  
  
Ron scrambled after his wand, unfortunately Harry had already yelled, "Jelly-Legs Jinx," causing Ron's legs to become wobbly and he stumbled to the ground.  
  
However, Ron was not going to give up this easily, especially with Hermione standing just a few feet off to the side. He took a peak at her, she had a brilliant smile on. Yet, Ron took one look at who she was smiling at and he stood up straight in a hurry. "Impediment!" Ron screamed, causing Harry to freeze for a moment before he started to move in slow motion.  
  
Ron then glanced at Hermione again to find she wasn't smiling anymore. "What does it take to get her attention?" thought Ron angrily. Yet, before he could ponder the question he saw Harry breaking free from his jinx.  
  
Suddenly, Harry yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" Ron's legs and arms were bound together so tightly that he couldn't even roll to his side after he had bashed onto the table top.  
  
Harry slid toward Ron with an evil glee about him. Ron felt as if he were a dog waiting for a smack from his master.  
  
"You, you.what gives you the right to look at her like that?"  
  
"What are you talking about Harry?"  
  
"You were eyeing my girlfriend, you, you little."  
  
"And what if I was? You don't deserve her, you showoff!"  
  
"What did you call me!"  
  
"That's right, you're a showoff! You don't know how to take care of her! You don't know how to treat her. I know everything about her, I know.I know how to love her because I have been in love with her for.forever!"  
  
"What?" screamed Hermione from the sidelines.  
  
This was too much for Harry. He couldn't let Ron, a Weasely of all people get the better of him. He couldn't let him talk to him like this. "How dare you! You don't know what love is!" Harry exploded.  
  
Ron attempted to unbind his body from the knot it was in, but it was no use. Harry was inching toward him, wand held out in front of him.  
  
"You asked for it Weasely!" Harry roared, eyes fixed hard on Ron's heart. "Avada Kedavra!!!!!!"  
  
"Noooooooo..'Mione!" Ron hollered. But Ron could only see a look of pleasure on Hermione's face, whose attention was all given to Harry at this moment.  
  
Ron felt his body falling.down.way down.farther.farther.then his body began to shake like a rattle. "Noooooooooo...Herrrrmioooonneeeeeee...Nooooooooo...Nooooooooo!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ron, Ron, Ron.wake up Ron.Ron, stop kicking me..Ron..what is it Ron..Ron!!" Harry shook Ron continually until his eyes suddenly popped open.  
  
"What! No, Harry get away from me, you killed me, you killed me, you used an unforgivable curse and you killed me.get away.get away!"  
  
"What, Ron, no, it was a dream, only a dream!"  
  
Ron shook his head violently and then slowly lay on the pillow, "What? No.it was so real.so real."  
  
"Ron, it was only a dream, you're okay now."  
  
"Wow, wow.I.I need water.I'm going to get water," Ron jumped up and ran out of the dorm to the common room.  
  
Harry sat down on Ron's bed. Had he heard Ron correctly? Was what he heard him say true? Did Ron really love Hermione?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's note: Ha! Tricked ya.I hope you liked it. 


	5. flashes of stars

Author's Note: I've got two fantastic reviewers! Thanks guys!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, except the plot.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hermione couldn't sleep so she went down to the common room. Sitting on the overstuffed couch she gazed into the swirling flames of the fireplace. She imagined fairies springing from flame to flame, causing the flames to rise higher.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione flew out of her seat as Ron sprang into the common room.  
  
"Herrrmioooneee.ohh, sorry to disturb you," Ron stuttered.  
  
"Wehh, Ron you frightened me. Ron, you look terrible. Your face is as bright as your hair. Ron come and sit down, sit, come on, sit."  
  
Ron slowly settled on the couch and Hermione sat beside him.  
  
"Ron, did you have a nightmare or something? Did you imagine Voldemort? You look terrified."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, just a little startled that's all." Ron was startled all right, he hadn't expected Hermione to be downstairs when he came down with nothing on but his boxers.  
  
"Now, I'm serious Ron, you can tell me, is there something wrong? You've been acting especially strange these past days," Hermione stared at him worriedly.  
  
Ron gave her a depressing look.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said calmly, taking Ron's hand in hers, "I deeply care about you, I'm your best friend, please tell me if anything is wrong. Wouldn't you tell me if anything was wrong?"  
  
"Okay," yelled Ron, he had had enough of this torture and he was up for anything drastic at this moment, "Okay, okay, you want to know what's wrong, you want to know! Did you ever consider my feelings when you and Harry began going out? Hum? Did you ever sit back to think that maybe it would make me feel a little awkward? I mean we used to be the trio and now you two are the famous duo around campus. I feel extremely out of place Hermione. I have such strange feelings inside. And I'm sorry I just yelled like that because I shouldn't have yelled at you. Not you Hermione, never you. In fact."  
  
"Oh, Ron I'm so sorry you've been feeling like you've been left out. Trust me, Harry and I never meant for that to happen. We both care greatly for you." Hermione flew her arms around Ron's neck and gave him a warm hug.  
  
"But, Hermione, the problem is.well.I don't think you know how much I ccare.."  
  
"Ron! There you are!" yelled Harry from the stairs causing Hermione to drift from Ron before Ron was able to hug her back. "I was waiting for you to come back and when you didn't I got worried."  
  
"We were just talking about the three of us Harry. Please come here and explain to Ron that we are the same as it used to be, it's just that now two of the group are a little closer than before."  
  
"Oh, my, why, yes Ron, Hermione is right. I'm sorry if I haven't been that sensitive to your feelings. You know we still care about you, right?  
  
"Well."  
  
"Of course you do," Harry hurried. "Come on Hermione, I can't believe your still up after our date, you look exhausted, let me help you upstairs."  
  
"Never mind that, you just make sure Ron gets to bed, I'm going now." Hermione hugged Ron, "If you ever want to talk about anything Ron, I'm always here for you." She then walked quickly up the stairs with Crookshanks right on her tail.  
  
"Bed, Ron?" Harry asked, attempting not to plead. He did not want to stay awake to think about what he had heard earlier or about what might have happened between Ron and Hermione if he hadn't of interrupted.  
  
"Let's go," Ron said slowly moving up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Supernova reds, flashes of green, and specks of white flickered across the ceiling of the boy's bedroom ceiling which Harry had been able to enchant two years earlier. Ron stared at its beauty and remembered the summer nights back at the burrow when he would star gaze with Ginny. What simple times those were. Ginny always could tell the difference between the big and little dipper and was able to distinguish Venus from Jupiter. Ginny amazed Ron with her cleverness. She had grown up to be a very distinguished and respected 6th year student, just like Percy had. "Why can't Harry be attracted to Ginny?" questioned Ron, "She has been drooling over him since she was a little first year, yet she will never make a move and he doesn't have a clue."  
  
Ron's mind began to wander to a Matchbox Twenty song which consumed him until his eye lids drooped and he went back to dreamland.  
  
"All day, staring at the ceiling, making friends with shadows on my wall.all night, hearing voices telling me that I should get some sleep.because tomorrow might be good for something.hold on.feeling like I'm heading for a, breakdown.and I don't know why.I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell.I know right now you can't tell, but stay awhile and maybe then you'll see a different side of me."  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know, not much action this time, but the exciting adventures are coming. 


	6. truth

Author's Note: I never thought I would love writing this story as much as I do. I hope you continue to enjoy reading it.  
  
Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Potions class the next day was extremely difficult for Harry. Snape was making them concoct truth potions and test it on each other. The only problem was that Ron and Harry were paired together, creating great tension. Another problem was the fact that when telling the truth, many students began to speak very loudly, allowing the rest of the class to hear deep secrets that the unconscious let escape during the test. Poor Neville's admiration for Parvati caused roars of laughter throughout the dungeon.  
  
Ron let Harry test his potion first. Harry's potion put Ron in a kind of trance and when questions were asked by Harry Ron would whisper the answers. The only nerve racking moment for Harry was when Hermione came over in the middle of Ron's trance and asked to borrow some worm's tail. At that moment Ron said Hermione's name under his breath, but luckily Hermione was too caught up in her work to notice.  
  
When it was Harry's turn to drink Ron's potion the problems began. The first questions were fine. They asked Harry what his favorite color was and what his mother's name was. However, when Ron asked Harry who his best friend was Harry froze for a moment and it appeared to Ron that so did the rest of the classroom. "Come on Harry," Ron said, "who's your best friend?"  
  
Suddenly, Harry's face looked disgusted and he roared at his questioner, "Hermione Granger is my best friend and my girlfriend! I used to have another best friend but he turned his back on me the moment he started to focus his attention elsewhere, on the girl! How dare you Ronald Weasley! How dare you look at her!"  
  
Draco's cold cackling haunted the dungeon. Snape, trying to control his own laughter, strode up to the pair and yelled at Ron to control his subject. Quickly, Ron gave Harry the antidote for the truth potion.  
  
"So, how did I do?" questioned Harry, rubbing his eyes from his daze.  
  
"Why would you ask me, your ex-best friend?" questioned Ron with great sarcasm.  
  
"What are you talking about, Ron?"  
  
"Oh come on Harry, don't give me that, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Don't worry, I won't bother you with my friendship anymore. We're through."  
  
"Ron, what, what." but Ron had left the potions class room after turning his lab in.  
  
Hermione inched up to Harry to explain, but Harry didn't need any explanation. It had all come clearly into view. He had ruined his friendship with Ron forever.  
  
He turned to Hermione, who looked confusingly embarrassed. "This is all about me then, Harry? This is all over me?" Harry simply nodded.  
  
Ron couldn't be found in the boy's dormitory that night. Harry hadn't noticed because thinking Ron was upstairs, he had decided to sleep on the couch in the common room. As for Hermione, she had another sleepless night and after 3 hours of day dreaming in bed she got up and walked passed the Fat Lady and down the stairway.  
  
In the middle of her walk, the apple of the boy's eye vanished, with nothing more than a note:  
  
I'm sorry to be the cause of the breakup of a friendship..  
Don't worry about me; I can take care of things so you two won't have to.  
I've gone with him, but don't come after me. It's not what you think. I love you both.  
Hermione 


	7. trapped

Author's note: I'm very fond of this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 7  
  
"What do you mean you can't find her!" exclaimed McGonagall.  
  
"She wasn't there to meet me in the common room as usual this morning, and I found this," explained Harry, handing her the note.  
  
"Oh.oh dear, I will have to bring this to Dumbledore's attention straight away. In the meantime, you are to make sure that you and Mr. Weasley do NOT attempt to go after her. Do I make my self clear, Potter?"  
  
"ahh.Yes."  
  
"You promise me Potter. You promise me?"  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
McGonagall strutted out of the classroom, heading toward Dumbledore's office. Her stiff walk was as stiff as her bun on the back of her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry ran back to the common room knowing exactly what he had to do, however on his way he bumped into Professor Lupin, who had returned to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the past two years. "Harry, oh good, I need your assistance. We are trying to teach some first years about dueling, you can help me. Come on."  
  
"Ah, professor, I." but it was too late, Professor Lupin was already dragging him off to the great hall. "I really appreciate this Harry."  
  
As they entered the great hall, first years applauded at the sight of the famous Harry Potter. "Wow, look at his scar," they smiled.  
  
Harry looked up and saw Ron standing on the table before him. "Oh no," Harry thought, "why him?"  
  
But Ron stepped down from the long table as Harry hopped onto it. As Ron passed they glared at each other with evil twinkling eyes. "It's your fault she has disappeared you know," accused Ron as he passed.  
  
"That's a lie," Harry answered with a deathly stare. "How do you know about it anyway?"  
  
"You think I wouldn't know where she was," Ron glared.  
  
"Hey Potter, I would like to beat you before it's time for lunch, do you mind," yelled Malfoy from across the table.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy," screamed Harry.  
  
"Oh, are we a little sad about our beloved mugblood being lost?" Malfoy asserted.  
  
"You better watch it Malfoy!" Ron and Harry screamed at the same time, both raising their wands. When they realized this, Ron quickly avoided Harry's glare and walked out of the classroom knowing exactly what he had to do.  
  
"Ready, Potter," Malfoy spit out.  
  
Wand in hand, Ron ran. He ran down the front steps, past Hagrid's hut, and without a worry entering his mind straight into the forbidden forest. "Where else are you going to find that dirty grit, Voldemort," he thought.  
  
He walked for what seemed like days, but were only hours. His heart led the way as he stumbled over roots, scaled rocks, and passed a few spiders (which are definitely not his favorite animal.) The air grew silent and cold. Droplets of rain fell on his flaming hair. He was lost, however in a way he knew where he was going.  
  
Suddenly, Ron stopped as his heart jumped. He turned around, nothing. There was nothing there, but he felt something. He turned around once again. Then suddenly his head popped up and through the rain he saw her. Hanging from a big net from a high tree, there was his Hermione.  
  
Sparks shot from his wand and as she came tumbling down he caught her in his arms. "Hermione!" Ron cried. "Hermione!" But she did not stir. "No, Hermione, no."  
  
"That's right boy," said that haunting voice behind him.  
  
"How dare you! How dare you! You.you killed her. You killed my Hermione."  
  
"Fool, she's not dead.well she's not dead yet.but all three of you will be as soon as Harry comes," Voldemort said with a chuckle as he raised his wand.  
  
Suddenly Ron felt his body being lifted up, Hermione still in his arms. They were thrown about a hundred feet back into the darkness and landed in a puddle. "You will be nice a cozy there until it's time," explained Voldemort as he swished his coat and vanished.  
  
"Oh, Hermione.Hermione, I can't hear your heart beating! Come back Hermione come back." But Hermione's face was still lifted to the sky and no response came to Ron.  
  
"Hermione, if we are going to die.umm.I have to tell you something. Now this might be the wrong place and the wrong time but I have to tell you. I love you Hermione. I've loved you for what seems like forever. Forever has been amazing because I have been your friend and got to know you. But after you and Harry were dating I was jealous, really jealous, however I never wanted to jeopardize our friendships. Harry is still my best friend and I would never do anything purposely to hurt him. Oh Hermione.please wake up.please, I can't live without you. I need you Hermione."  
  
"Ron," Hermione sat up with a tiny laugh, "I.I feel the same way." Suddenly Hermione put her hands on the back of Ron's head and grabbed him for their first kiss.  
  
Ron was so shocked his wide eyes were open the entire time and when Hermione pulled away he sat there staring into space for a few seconds. "You tricked me," he said, snapping back to reality, "You were awake!"  
  
"Well, just a few seconds ago I woke up, and I let you keep talking because I new you had to get that off your chest and I thought it would probably be easier for you if you didn't know I was listening," Hermione smiled.  
  
Ron grabbed Hermione and pulled her in for a loving hug.  
  
Suddenly Voldemort snapped back and ropes wrapped around the two; they were pulled to a spot where the light shown down on them through the dense branches of trees. "The time has come!" screamed the evil Lord. 


	8. The End

Author's Note: 17 days till book five!  
  
Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 8: The End  
  
"Hermione! Ron! What's happened. Did Voldemort attack you? Are you okay?" screamed Harry, as he ran out of the trees.  
  
"Harry, get back, get back, it's a trap! Harry, please get back!" Hermione wailed.  
  
"Not without you two," Harry asserted bravely.  
  
But it was too late, to help himself or his friends. Voldemort had already twirled a glob of rope around Harry before he could pull out his wand.  
  
"Why, hello, Potter. Come for a little game playing I see. How very delightful," grinned Voldemort. "Let's just let you all hang around for awhile before I finish you off. Suffering is the only way to go." And with a swish of his wand, Voldemort had sent the ropes flying into the air and onto a tree, pulling the dangling Harry into the air.  
  
As Voldemort began to inch away, Harry struggled to grab his wand from inside his pocket. "I got it," he whispered.  
  
"Oh.wait a minute.give it here Potter," Voldemort laughed as he pointed his own wand at Harry's and sent it crashing down to the ground. "So sorry, but I don't want any funny business you see. I guess since you're in such a rush to get out of here Potter, I'll let you wait the longest. Let me start with your friends then."  
  
The night had come and there was a new moon casting over the black forest, making it even darker than usual. "Lumus," commanded Voldemort, and his wand obeyed.  
  
"Say goodbye to them Potter, I'm sure you won't see them again," smiled Voldemort.  
  
Hermione began to weep into Ron's shirt. "It's okay, Hermione," Ron whispered, grasping her and glancing at Harry, who was looking up at the trees.  
  
"Harry, I'm.I'm.so sorry," cried Hermione.  
  
"Oh, Hermione please, it wasn't your fault," said Harry.  
  
"I'm not talking about this.."  
  
"I know what you're talking about." replied Harry, who was still avoiding her stare.  
  
Voldemort aimed his wand, "Okay, enough chit chat.Eparaevaneska!!!"  
  
But before the sparks could fly toward Hermione and Ron, a large mound fell in front of Voldemort's spell and landed with a thud on the ground. Flashes of blood red spurted out from Voldemort's wand and from the ground. The black of night and the blood red swirled into a spiral, consuming Voldemort. The earth appeared to twirl as did the colors, and with a blink of Ron's eye there was a yellow flash and "puff" the darkness returned.  
  
Hermione and Ron sat shaking in silence for a few moments. There eyes wandered excitedly from blackness to blackness. No where was there any moment, sound, or light. Suddenly, Ron's hand brushed against what felt like a stick on the ground. It turned out to be Harry's wand which Ron seized and untangled the ropes around himself and Hermione. Pulling Hermione up next to him, Ron began to inch forward. "What was that thing that fell?" he ponder.  
  
"Smack!"  
  
Ron had stumbled to the ground, pulling Hermione, who was still entangled in the ropes, down with him. "Lumus," he roared at the wand.  
  
"Hermione." came a voice from underneath Ron.  
  
"Harry!" screamed Ron. "Harry! Harry! Can you hear me Harry! Please speak to me!"  
  
"Hermione." strained Harry's voice.  
  
"I'm here.right here.Harry." whimpered Hermione.  
  
"You've got to listen to me.Hermione. We wouldn't have worked out. It was not meant to be."  
  
"What are you talking about?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Us," answered Harry, with a hauntingly low voice. "I was listening before to what Ron said to you and I believe that he truly cares for you. He has truly cared for a long time, I was just too jealously blind to see it, because I thought you liked him too, until.until you said yes to me."  
  
"Oh, Harry!" sobbed Hermione.  
  
"Harry.I'm so sorry," said Ron suddenly, his blue eyes staring down. "I should have told you sooner and not have jeopardized our friendship."  
  
"Apology accepted, only if you accept my apology," smiled Harry.  
  
"You have nothing to apologize for. You just saved our lives. You have always saved us when we were in trouble, Harry. How did you escape from the ropes?"  
  
"I asked a snake to chew me out," Harry laughed weakly.  
  
"Harry.does it hurt awful bad? I need to run and get help." Hermione said, heart aching.  
  
"No.please stay with me.I need you two.I've always needed you two.but now that you have found each other, all will be well," Harry's voice began to die down. "You two make a fantastic couple. I've seen you grow up together and well, you two just fit," Harry said, eyes diverting from the sky and staring in their direction. "I..I.love you both." Harry's green eyes lost their glimmer at that moment and he stared up into the darkness for one last look. He was gone.  
  
~Years Later~  
  
"Hermione! He's beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen, besides you of course." Ron chuckled, kissing his wife. "I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"Our parents are here," smiled Hermione, who was lying in a hospital bed.  
  
"Oh.congratulations you two! He even has red hair!" cried Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh, mom, there's nothing to cry about," Ron said, hugging his mom.  
  
"What did you name him?" asked Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Harry," said husband and wife together with two big grins.  
  
Harry Potter's tragic tail turned from memory into legend. However, the two who new him the best and their families would always keep him in their hearts.  
  
Author's Note: The End! 


End file.
